The present invention relates to building construction, and more particularly, to the fabrication, modification, sizing, fitting and installation of doors, and still more particularly, to a construction implement to assist in the above-stated functions for maximum time saving efficiency and reduced construction cost.
In the construction of buildings, and particularly wood frame structures such as residential housing, significant effort is often directed to the preparation and installation of doors. Virtually all doors must be cut at the bottom to accommodate for carpet, tile or other flooring materials. In most cases, the door must also be planed. Additionally, the door must be routered to permit hinge mounting and the hinges must be secured to the door. Once the door itself is prepared and mounted, the door trim must be fabricated. This usually requires the use of miter saw, or chop saw.
Because doors and trim stock are rather large, bulky and ponderous to handle, the carpenter's operating efficiency may be adversely affected if the door or trim materials are not advantageously positioned or if the carpenter must hold the workpiece while sawing, planing or routering. If the door or trim member is resting on the floor, for example, the carpenter may have to repeatedly bend over the work piece. If the piece is being sawed, the carpenter may support it on blocks or supports to keep the saw blade from contacting the ground and to steady the work piece. This positioning may be unstable and dangerous. If routering or planing, the carpenter may elect to hold the door in position. Again, this may present an undue safety hazard in which the work piece could move and the power tool slip. Finally, if the carpenter is installing hardware on the door, the hardware and associated fastener materials will often be placed on the floor where they may be misplaced or lost.
These disadvantages invariably decrease construction efficiency and increase overall project cost. Accordingly, an apparatus and system directed to expediting the above-described aspects of the construction process would be desirable.